


Kala Bulan Puasa

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Keseharian Rubah Kontrakan [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: "Jadi. Selama puasa ini, kita'break'dulu ya."Suna berasa disambar petir siang bolong.[spin-offdariCkrek! Upload!]





	1. Ujian, Mas, Ujian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jadi. Selama puasa ini, kita _break_ dulu ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna patah hati.   
> \- Atsumu kegirangan.

"Jadi. Selama puasa ini, kita _break_ dulu ya."

 

Petir menggelegar. Kilat bersahut-sahutan. Ruangan menjadi gelap seketika. Suna terduduk di hadapan Kita dengan mulut membuka-menutup tak percaya. Syok dia—tentu saja. Memang siapa yang tidak syok coba, diajak _break_ oleh sang Yayang setelah sekian lama menderita karena mengira-ngira ' _ini-kode-keras-atau-candaan-doang?_ ’.

 

Sebelum Suna sempat mengucap sepatah kata, Kita sudah terlebih dulu lanjut bicara, "Dan ini berlaku habis buka puasa juga, ngomong-omong. _Tiap hari_. Selama puasa."

 

Petir makin menggelegar—di dalam hati Suna. Di luar kontrakan, matahari bersinar cerah seolah menertawakannya.

 

Seperti seorang syaiton lokal yang tengah menguping dari balik pintu sana.

 

Seperti Atsumu, satu-satunya makhluk jomblo ( _ngenes_ nan nista) di kontrakan, yang tengah menertawakan nasib mereka yang diajak _break_ oleh Yayang tersayang selama bulan puasa.

 

Mengabaikan tawa membahana sang Syaiton Laknat, Kita tersenyum. Amat menyilaukan mata.

 

"Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, Suna. Semoga enggak ada yang bolong sehari pun ya."

 

Gelak tawa Atsumu makin membahana.

 

Di sisi lain, Suna hanya bisa diam membisu. Batinnya berusaha menyatukan kembali hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping.

 

Sambil merencanakan pembalasan dendam terhadap Atsumu, setelah lebaran tiba nanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diedit tanggal 22/06/18, karena ngetik di notepad bikin _formatting_ kacau uwu


	2. Hati-Hati Setan Lepas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **suna.r** Duh Gusti, ada syaiton lepas satu dari neraka.  
>  #kesehariandikontrakan #puasa #setanlepas #demitgentayangan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Atsumu bahagia. Kelewat.  
> \- Suna-Osamu jengkel.  
> \- Harap sabar mas-mas sekalian, ini ujian...
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Platform media sosial yang disebut di sini (c) pemilik masing-masing  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun :)

Atsumu tengah berbunga-bunga.

 

Senyumnya lebar, tetapi untuk sekali ini tidak terkesan mengerikan, mengesalkan, fokus mesum mengincar gebetan—senyumnya yang ini terkesan bahagia. Kebahagiaan murni. Kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

 

Karena alasan yang—er. Sukses membuat dua temannya berkerut masam.

 

Suna menunjuk Atsumu yang sedang _update story_ Instagram tanpa menengok ke belakang. "Diapain gitu, biar dia berhenti senyam-senyum gaje."

 

Osamu mengintip ke belakang punggung Suna selama beberapa detik, lalu geleng-geleng datar. "Udah enggak bisa diapa-apain lagi itu. Kita mau ngapain juga dia bakal tetep nge-gaje ria sampai lebaran nanti."

 

Suna menahan diri untuk tidak misuh di tempat.

 

Puasa, _men_ , puasa.

 

Namun kemudian, Atsumu mulai merekam _snapgram_.

 

Namun kemudian, Atsumu mulai membahas betapa bahagianya dia sekarang, karena makhluk yang semula berstatus pacaran atau nyaris-sukses-dapat-gebetan kembali menjadi jomblowan.

 

Osamu dan Suna bertukar pandangan.

 

Hening selama beberapa saat lamanya, lalu—

 

**.**

**.**

 

**[** _klik!_ **]**

**.**

**.**

 

Ketika Ojiro iseng mengecek akun instagramnya, atensinya segera tertuju pada unggahan terbaru Suna.  

 

Video singkat Atsumu yang tengah berbicara entah apa di depan kamera ponsel. Tertulis di bawahnya:

 

**suna.r**      Duh Gusti, ada syaiton lepas satu dari neraka.

#kesehariandikontrakan #puasa #setanlepas #demitgentayangan

 

Komentar terbaru—komentar Atsumu—dipenuhi dengan _emoticon_ hati dan kedipan cinta. Bukan misuhan penuh sensoran, seperti yang Ojiro bayangkan.

 

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam...

 

"Biaya nge- _ruqyah_ satu orang kira-kira berapa ya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahagianya Atsumu = Derita Osamu-Suna. 
> 
> Biarlah Atsumu bahagia di sini, soalnya di _Ckrek! Upload!_ kayaknya ternistakan terus... /halah
> 
> (di-edit tanggal 22/06/18, karena ngetik di notepad ngerusak _formatting_ uwu)


	3. Berburu Takjil (Bukan Gebetan) - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau ada yang bertanya momen apa yang paling ditunggu ketika berpuasa, tentu saja jawabannya satu:
> 
> "AZAN MAGHRIB. BUKA PUASA. TAKJIIIL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  \- Ginjima ikut menderita  
> \- Ujian dari Si Kembar  
> \- Kumpulan drabble setting kearifan lokal dikombo Ramadhan AU so...
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Platform media sosial yang disebut di sini (c) pemiliknya masing-masing  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun :)

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa momen yang paling ditunggu ketika berpuasa, tentu saja jawabannya satu:

 

"AZAN MAGHRIB. BUKA PUASA. _TAKJIIIL_!"

 

...er. Tiga frasa yang intinya satu makna: makan, maksudnya.

 

Si Kembar berikut penghuni kontrakan lainnya tidak lepas dari kecenderungan ini. Lihat saja mereka; baru pukul setengah empat sore, sudah ada yang bersiap-siap berburu _takjil_. Sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin, memilah-milah mau memakai apa...

 

...dua hal itu berlaku hanya pada si Kembar Miya, ngomong-omong.

 

Ginjima, selaku makhluk terwaras di antara empat penghuni lantai satu, hanya bisa kedap-kedip heran seraya bertanya, "Mereka mau nyari _takjil_ atau nyari gebetan, aslinya?"

 

Suna yang tak sengaja mendengar (karena pintu kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka lebar) tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 

**.**

 

Pada akhirnya, yang berangkat ikut perburuan _takjil_ ada empat orang: Si Kembar Miya, Suna, dan Ginjima. Di belakang si Kembar, Suna menepuk pundak Ginjima—yang tengah meratapi nasibnya pernah mengenal si Kembar—dengan raut wajah sedatar jalan raya. "Yang sabar, Mas. Cobaan menjelang buka," terucap dengan nada minim emosi.

 

Ginjima sudah setengah jalan menangis terisak. Kedua tangan menutupi wajah, agar tidak diejek anak-anak tetangga yang tengah balapan sepeda. "Tapi aku udah janji mau Skype-an jam segini, Suna..."

 

"Ini penderitaan anak sekontrakan, Gin. Seenggaknya kamu enggak diajak _break_ sama Yayang yang tinggal serumah ama kamu..."

 

Erangan penuh penderitaan.

 

Lalu kemudian, Ginjima menangis di pundak Suna.

 

Sebodo amat diejek bocah-bocah sepedaan. Alamat diomeli pacar di kampung halaman ini, alamak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing. 
> 
> Tapi seringnya di kontrakan, _berat wajib sama dipikul, ringan kadang gak sama dijinjing_
> 
> Doakan Ginjima enggak diputus pacarnya di kampung yak. (/.\\)


	4. Berburu Takjil (Bukan Gebetan) - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka berakhir berburu takjil sampai ke sekitar kampus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning!!**  
>  \- Penderitaan Ginjima belum berakhir.  
> \- Reminder: ini kumpulan drabble owo)b  
> \- _Multiple update~_

Mereka berakhir berburu _takjil_ sampai ke sekitar kampus.

 

Bayangkan— _ke sekitar kampus_. Yang jaraknya sepuluh kilometer-an dari kontrakan, sampai-sampai harus repot menunggu bus karena tidak ada yang bersedia pulang ke kontrakan untuk mengambil motor.

 

Suna dan Ginjima curiga ini ada hubungan dengan gebetan si Kembar yang kos di dekat kampus.

 

Benar saja firasat mereka. Begitu turun dari bus dan keluar dari halte, si Kembar langsung lomba lari ke tempat jualan _takjil_ terdekat—yang _notabene_ adalah tempat Sugawara biasa ikut berjualan. "Demi dapat uang jajan tambahan," kalau menurut penuturan si Ibu Kos-Kosan Gagak sendiri.

 

Dan _voila_. Di tempat yang dimaksud, tidak hanya ada Sugawara seorang. Hampir seluruh penghuni Sarang Gagak ada di sana. Juga penghuni kampus lainnyayang familiar di mata; sebut saja Akaashi, Shirabu, Kawanishi, Aone...

 

...tunggu sebentar.

 

Suna mengucek mata, memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Lengan Ginjima ditariknya cepat, sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat kabur mencari sinyal untuk _video call_ dengan sang Yayang. Ginjima jelas saja merasa risih. "Apaan sih, Suna? Aku mau nyepi dulu—"

 

"Gin, tolong kasih tahu aku kalau yang lagi makan di depan _stand_ -nya Sugawara-san itu beneran Osamu."

 

"— **HAH**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya~


	5. Berburu Takjil (Bukan Gebetan) - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AZAN MAGHRIB MASIH SEPEREMPAT JAM LAGI _COEG_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- OSAMU MZ.  
> \- misuhan Atsumu

Lemper. Pisang goreng. Arem-arem. Apem. Kue mangkok. Kue lumpur. Tahu bakso.

 

Semua tersaji di atas meja, tertata rapi di nampan warna-warni, dijaga oleh sang Gebetan yang tengah tersenyum lebar—begitu bersemangat menawarkan hasil masakan Ibu Kos Sarang Gagak a.k.a Sugawara-san.

 

Es buah. Es dawet. Kolak. Es Cincau. Es kelapa muda.

 

Minuman yang dikemas dalam gelas plastik bertutup transparan itu, menurut pendapat Miya Osamu pribadi, tidak berhasil mengalahkan kesegaran senyuman Hinata yang berdiri antusias di hadapannya.

 

"Osamu-san mau yang mana? Dipilih aja, semuanya murah kok! Enak-enak juga!"

 

_Aku maunya kamu, Shoyo-kun. Tapi buat dapetin kamunya mahal, Emakmu lagi ngelempar hawa-hawa nyeremin di belakangmu, jadinya aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain..._

 

Atsumu menyikutnya, pelan dan keras.

 

Osamu (akhirnya) kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia berkedip cepat, pasang wajah _cool_ , lalu mulai mengambil beberapa makanan secara asal. Dibayar dulu (nyawanya mulai melayang-layang lagi ketika Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan kembalian), kemudian mulai makan pisang goreng yang sudah ditaruh dalam plastik.

 

Mendadak, sekeliling Osamu menjadi hening.

 

Hinata bahkan mematung di tempat, matanya berkedip cepat dan tangan (yang masih memegang uang dari Osamu) gemetaran.

 

Telan dulu pisang gorengnya. Kemudian, "Shoyo-kun kenapa? Kok kayak habis ngelihat hantu gitu?" pun terlontar dengan (tidak begitu) polosnya.

 

Jika ini adalah satu panel dalam komik, Osamu yakin rahang bawah Hinata sudah menyentuh lantai. Matanya juga akan berubah jadi bulatan putih. Di belakang kepalanya akan muncul garis-garis panjang dengan _tone_ _gelap_ atau tinta hitam. Namun sayangnya, karena ini adalah dunia nyata, yang ada hanyalah Sugawara yang tampak sama kagetnya dan beberapa penghuni Sarang Gagak lain dengan ekspresi kurang lebih sama.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Atsumu menepuk— _memukul_ lebih tepat—punggungnya keras.

 

Dengan tenaga saat akan melakukan _service ace_.

 

Sambil berteriak, "AZAN MAGHRIB MASIH SEPEREMPAT JAM LAGI _COEG_!"

 

Di antara teriakan histeris nan panik dari orang-orang sekitarnya (karena Osamu terbatuk keras sambil duduk bersimpuh di tanah), ada suara jepretan kamera dan tawa stress seorang Ginjima.


	6. Berburu Takjil (Bukan Gebetan) - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **suna.r**             nice serve **@miyatsumu** #berburutakjil #takjil #niceserve #punggungosamu #pdktgagal #lol
> 
> **miyatsumu      @suna.r** *kibas rambut cantique*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Platform media sosial yang disebut di sini (c) pemilik masing-masing

Kita memijit dahinya.

 

"Kesimpulannya, Osamu terlanjur batalin puasa. _Limabelas menit sebelum buka_."

 

Di dekat tangga ke lantai dua, tampak Aran yang tengah menempelkan koyo ke punggung Osamu.

 

"Dan Gin lagi diomelin pacarnya. Lewat Skype."

 

Atsumu dan Suna—dua orang yang, ironisnya, menjadi penghuni lantai satu terwaras saat ini—melirik lorong menuju kamar mereka. Tawa bersuara tinggi khas perempuan terdengar samar dari arah kamar Ginjima.

 

Kita terdiam sejenak, lalu meralat kalimatnya, "Yang habis diceritain ama Ginjima, enggak jadi ngomel dan malah ngetawain kalian."

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Suna mendengus. Keras.

 

Osamu—yang sudah terlanjur bolong sehari, karena lupa dunia di hadapan gebetan tertjintah—mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. Mata disipitkan, wajah garang dipasang.

 

Atsumu ambil alih tugas mendokumentasikan peristiwa ini, lalu mengabadikannya di Instagram.

 

**.**

 

[ Foto diambil dari belakang kepala Suna; telinga Suna tertangkap kamera, sementara fokus kamera diarahkan pada wajah garang Osamu. Jari tengah Osamu disensor. Si subyek foto sendiri terpotret bertelanjang dada, dengan Ojiro tampak menempelkan koyo ke punggungnya. Bungkus koyo kosong tergeletak di pangkuan Osamu ]

 

30 _likes_

**miyatsumu**       Gara-gara 'berburu takjil' berubah jadi 'PDKT ama gebetan' lmao #kesehariandikontrakan #lupadunia #lupalagipuasa #LMAO

**miyasamu**        **@miyatsumu** t(-_-t)

**miyatsumu      @miyasamu** hush bruh, puasa-puasa—meski ada yang lupa lagi puasa sih rofl

**shoyow           @miyasamu** gpp? punggungnya merah sampe dikoyo asdfghjkl

**miyasamu       @shoyow** aku strong, shoyo-kun

**m** **iyatsumu      @miyasamu** halah pret

**miyasamu       @miyatsumu** hush bruh, puasa-puasa lho~

**miyatsumu     @miyasamu** t(-_-t)

 

**.**

 

[ _post_ berisi foto Osamu duduk bersimpuh di depan meja dan Hinata yang panik, dengan Atsumu terbungkuk tertawa nista ]

 

45 _likes_

**suna.r**             nice serve **@miyatsumu** #berburutakjil #takjil #niceserve #punggungosamu #pdktgagal #lol

**miyatsumu      @suna.r** *kibas rambut cantique*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masih lanjut~~


	7. Makhluk Ter-Ngenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cobaan macam apa yang Kau jatuhkan pada hamba-Mu ini, Gusti..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna teraniaya

Selama bulan puasa tahun ini, bisa dibilang titel ' _makhluk ter_ _-_ ngenes _se_ _-kontrakan_ ' jatuh kepada—

 

**.**

**.**

 

"Yang sabar ya bruh."

 

"Turut berduka cita, Mas. Ujian bulan puasa ini."

 

Ginjima tidak sanggup berkata-kata, terlalu sibuk memijat dahi dan juga—menahan tawa. Lihat saja bahunya yang gemetar serta mulut yang disembunyikan di belakang telapak tangan. Pada ketiga teman seangkatannya yang sibuk menertawakannya, Suna Rintarou—si Makhluk Ter- _ngenes_ Se-kontrakan bulan ini—mengacungkan dua jari tengah dengan penuh perasaan.

 

Dari kejauhan, azan Isya' berkumandang.

 

Kita menampakkan diri, lengkap dengan baju koko putih, sarung yang dipakai rapih, serta peci sewarna bajunya. Siap untuk berjamaah di masjid, tentunya, dan ia baru akan mengajak penghuni kontrakan lainnya. Yang menjawab ajakannya dengan seruan semangat.

 

Kecuali satu orang.

 

Sementara tiga adik tingkatnya bersiap-siap ikut pergi ke masjid terdekat, Kita menatap lurus Suna.

 

Suna, yang kebagian tugas berjaga di kontrakan, dan tidak bisa satu _shaf_ dengan sang Yayang (dalam masa _break_ ) selama beberapa minggu ini.

 

"...Suna enggak apa-apa sendirian?"

 

Tanpa menatap sang Yayang (sekali lagi, dalam masa _break_ ), Suna menebah dadanya dan bergumam suram, "Aku _strong_ kok, Kita-san."

 

"Mau kutelponin Aran, biar dia bawain oleh-oleh habis _shift_ malam?"

 

"Enggak, enggak usah. Nanti ngerepotin Ojiro-san."

 

"...mukamu enggak meyakinkan soalnya, Suna..."

 

Belum sempat Suna menyahuti, si Kembar sudah cepat-cepat mengamit lengan Kita-san dan membawanya pergi. "KITA TARAWEH DULU SUNAAA! YANG SEMANGAT JAGA KONTRAKANNYA YAAAK!" bergema dari pintu keluar, dengan jelas nan amat menusuk kalbu.

 

Ditinggal sendiri bersama debu di pojokan jendela, Suna mengelus dada dan mencoba menabahkan diri.

 

Bahkan kesempatannya berdekatan dengan sang Yayang (untuk kesekian kalinya, masih dalam masa _break_ ) dalam satu _shaf_ pun sirna.

 

_Cobaan macam apa yang Kau jatuhkan pada hamba-Mu ini, Gusti..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder (soal makhluk yang ternistakan dalam seri Keseharian Rubah Kontrakan ini):  
> 1\. HOGYA!! >> Osamu  
> 2\. Ckrek! Upload! >> Atsumu  
> 3\. Kala Bulan Puasa >> **SUNA** ama sedikit Gin. 
> 
> Masih ada... dua chapter-an lagi owo)b


	8. Ojiro-san~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ojiro A~ran~san~"
> 
> Masih tidak ada respon, meski Suna memanggilnya sambil garuk-garuk perut dan joget-joget tidak jelas--tidak ada hubungannya.
> 
> Suna berhenti berjoget hina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning!!**  
>  \- agak... um. gimana ya jelasinnya /gelundungan

Bulan puasa; bulan dimana setan-setan dibelenggu dalam neraka selama sebulan penuh. Bulan dimana setan yang ada hanyalah setan berwujud manusia—atau setidaknya, begitulah penuturan para saksi mata.

 

Oh. Ngomong-omong, frasa ' _setan berwujud manusia_ ' berlaku dalam dua maknanya, ya.

 

Karena—yah...

 

...berbagai kejadian berikut ini jadi bukti makna ganda frasa di atas, soalnya.

 

**.**

 

Menjelang fajar. Ginjima, yang kedapatan tugas _laundry_ di kontrakan, sudah siap menjemur pakaian di lantai dua. Keranjang berisi pakaian makhluk sekontrakan sudah dibawa ke atas, siap untuk dijemur pagi itu, sampai ia menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di sana. Selaku penghuni terwaras dan tersopan (kedua setelah Kita-san) di kontrakan, jelas saja Ginjima memilih menyapa sosok lain itu dulu sebelum mulai menjemur.

 

"Ojiro-san tumben di sini. Enggak tidur?"

 

Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya diam, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga. Ia turun, langkahnya perlahan, dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan Ginjima.

 

Ditinggal begitu saja tanpa jawaban, Ginjima berdiri kebingungan dikelilingi keranjang berisi cucian.

 

_Ojiro-san lagi_ bad mood _atau gimana?_

 

(tambahan info: menurut kesaksian Atsumu saat mendengarkan curhatannya, kejadian barusan tidak hanya sekali itu saja terjadi)

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

Satu lagi malam dimana Suna jaga kontrakan sendirian, sementara penghuni lain tarawih berjamaah di masjid—kecuali Ojiro Aran, yang jam kerjanya kedapatan _shift_ malam.

 

...atau setidaknya, begitulah seharusnya.

 

Karena saat Suna iseng mencari angin di teras depan, ia mendapati sosok tinggi besar berkulit gelap _mirip_ Ojiro Aran berdiri di depan pagar yang tertutup.

 

Hening.

 

Suna mengucek mata, memastikan ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

 

_Ojiro-san_ masih ada di sana, berdiri menyandar pada pagar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

 

Mata Suna yang dasarnya sipit jadi makin sipit. Dahinya tertekuk dalam.

 

"...Ojiro-san?"

 

Tidak ada respon.

 

"Ojiro-san~"

 

Masih tidak ada respon.

 

"Ojiro A~ran~san~"

 

Masih tidak ada respon, meski Suna memanggilnya sambil garuk-garuk perut dan joget-joget tidak jelas—tidak ada hubungannya.

 

Suna berhenti berjoget hina.

 

Tangan dengan cepat merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel berisi berbagai bahan _blackmail_ -an (juga foto-foto _candid_ sang Yayang), lalu mencari kontak _babysitter_ si Kembar dari jaman baheula sampai detik itu juga. Ponsel didekatkan ke telinga, mata menatap sosok di depan pagar tanpa berkedip. Beberapa saat kemudian—

 

"Halo, Ojiro-san?"

 

—telepon diangkat, dijawab oleh si empunya nomor sendiri.

 

Sedangkan di luar sana, di depan pagar sana, sosok _'Ojiro Aran'_ sedang berjalan menjauh sampai hilang dari jarak pandang Suna.

 

**.**

**.**

 

Ketika Suna meminta seseorang—siapapun itu, bahkan salah satu dari si Kembar sekalipun—untuk menemaninya menjaga kontrakan malam-malam, ia disambut beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Ditanya kenapa tiba-tiba minta ditemani pun, ia tidak menjawab. Digoda Atsumu dengan, "Pingin mojok ama Kita-san ya~?" juga tidak dijawab—mukanya malah makin pucat.

 

Menyadari ada yang salah dengan teman sejurusan dan sependeritaannya sejak awal kuliah itu, Osamu menawarkan diri jadi relawan pembantu jaga malam di kontrakan.

 

Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksinya saat mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti Suna dan Ginjima.

 

Demi kesehatan telinga dan jantung, lebih baik jangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Shiroe Sachou beneran tak jadiin fanfic ini--
> 
> (btw, ini _based on true story_ \--atau seenggaknya yang saya denger dari Bapake owo)/)


	9. Sahur~ Sahur~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Sahur ra sahur yo karepmu_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning!!**  
>  \- Lagi-lagi, _based on true story_  
>  \- ...lebih tepatnya, yel-yelnya sih...

Tiap tahunnya saat bulan puasa di daerah tempat mereka berenam tinggal, diadakan suatu agenda rutin dengan jadwal menyesuaikan para penghuni kompleks saat itu. Mengikuti tradisi itu juga, tiap tahunnya saat mendekati waktu sahur, para penghuni Kontrakan Rubah rajin berkumpul di pos ronda dekat masjid—sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan bersama.

 

Seperti sekarang, misalnya, saat Trio Sengklek kebagian jadwal membangunkan sahur bersamaan.

 

Entah angin apa yang membuat Kita-san menyusun jadwal seperti ini, tetapi beginilah adanya kondisi tiap hari Selasa dan Kamis menjelang waktu sahur.

 

Tanpa ada penghuni kontrakan waras di dekat mereka yang jadi pengontrol, tentu saja akibatnya adalah kesengklekan lainnya. Yang menular cepat ke para pemuda kompleks yang ikut membangunkan warga sahur tiap jadwal nista itu tiba. Yang dengan girang nan semangat menyetujui ide Trio Sengklek—dan disambut Pak RT dengan helaan napas pasrah tiap waktunya.

 

Ide yang dimaksud, yah—

 

**.**

**.**

 

" _Sahur ra sahur yo karepmu_ ~!"

 

Terdengar tabuhan gendang buatan, alias galon kosong, yang digendong oleh beberapa anggota pasukan weker sahur berjalan lainnya.

 

" _Sahur ra sahur yo karepmu_ ~!"

 

Si Kembar dan anggota pasukan weker sahur lain bernyanyi dengan semangat empat-lima. Suna memilih menyimpan tenaga seperti biasa, hanya ikutan menabuh galon kosong—dengan tidak kalah khidmatnya.

 

" _Sing penting aku wis nggugah koweee_!"

 

Tabuhan mantap dari pasukan weker berjalan lagi, lalu—

 

" _Sahur ra sahur yo karepmu_!"

 

**.**

**.**

 

Ginjima, yang baru bangun tidur dan kesadaran masih melayang-layang, menunjuk pasukan weker sahur yang sedang lewat di depan kontrakan mereka. "Itu alasannya Kita-san nempatin mereka di hari yang sama?"

 

Sambil menyeduh teh untuk sahur enam orang, Kita menjawab santai, "'Kan bikin orang senyum bisa dapat pahala, Gin..."

 

Ginjima menguap lebar. Rambut diacak-acak seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

 

_Tapi kalau yel-yelnya gitu bisa bikin orang naik darah juga, Kita-san..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * terjemahan yel-yel:  
> Sahur gak sahur ya terserah kamu~  
> Sahur gak sahur ya terserah kamu~  
> Yang penting aku udah bangunin kamu~  
> Sahur gak sahur ya terserah kamu~
> 
> TELAT BANGET YAK, BESOK LEBARAN BARU NGERJAIN SEKARANG AHAHAHAHA /udahstop
> 
> ohok. Mohon maaf lahir batin buat yang merayakan. Maafkan kesalahan arwah gentayangan ini ya, pembaca sekalian (_ _) 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning!** :  
> \- Ramadhan AU  
> \- Spin-off dari _Ckrek! Upload!_  
>  \- Ada setan lepas  
> \- Kumpulan drabble
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- platform sosial media yang disebut di sini (c) pemilik masing-masing


End file.
